


All I Know (Is You)

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Jaskier wasn’t sure what he was - or how this all worked - but there was one thing he knew.He always found Geralt, and Geralt always looked after him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350
Collections: Don't Wanna Get Rid Of You, Just.... So cute..., That's My Soul Mate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reincarnation fic where Jaskier keeps coming back to live with Geralt over many different lives. This chapter is more of a prologue, with the next chapter being about the boys we know and love :) 

His first memories aren't real memories at all. There was sound, a soft humming, and the feeling of rocking. 

And then it went black. 

His first real memories were soft. Curling up with his mother and siblings in the warm hay in the barn. 

Then it was chasing mice, rats, the string the curly haired boy wiggled in the air for him. 

He loved his laugh. He loved that he snuck him into the cottage to curl up on his bed. 

And when the woman packed the boy up, and he never returned, he remembered looking for him - wandering down the road, but not finding his boy. 

But that was alright, because even though he didn’t find him in this life, he found him in the next. 

—

His memory wasn’t as good every time. Sometimes, things just kind of happened. 

This time, in the beginning, he snuggled up under his mother’s soft feathers. He jumped out of the nest with the rest of his siblings. 

He flew, searching for food, like his instincts demanded. As he was supposed to. 

But when he landed on the window sill, he knew his boy instantly. His eyes were different, but his curly hair was the same. 

He chirped at him. Hopped over. He knew his boy wouldn’t hurt him, even as he pretended to wave him away. 

He rubbed his head against his fingers. His boy laughed. Stilted, but still soft. 

He stayed as long as he could - always returning to the window. 

His boy kept changing. His muscles, his hair… but he didn’t mind. 

Every morning he got to sing for him. And his boy looked after him like he always did. 

—

He happened again. And again. Sometimes his wings were bigger. Sometimes his beak more narrow. But his boy was always the same. 

And then one day, he went to the window, and the boy wasn’t there. 

He flew off in search of food, not knowing that this would be his last body to fly. 

\-- 

He could walk again - though on shaky legs. He followed after his mother, feeling large and sturdy. 

Life was simple. 

Run with his family. Graze. Let the humans put stuff on his back and trot around. 

But then one day the humans pulled him away, said he was a beauty and would make them good money. 

He didn’t like that. 

He stood in his stall, upset and confused.

But then he saw him - his boy.

He had grown. Talk and muscular - but his eyes were the same. 

Soft, like they always were. 

He pushed his nose into his shoulder - waited to feel the fingers scratch him like they always did. 

He had to wait longer than he expected, but he got his wish eventually, and a snort. 

Just like he always did. 

—

He stayed longer this time. Long enough to see his boy travel to many different lands. See many different… creatures. 

But he was always there to look after him. 

His boy called him Roach. 

He responded to it because it made his boy happy, but truthfully, he thought he deserved a better name. 

People called his boy Geralt. That was a proper name. 

He and his boy traveled together as long as he was able. And when he was older, his boy made sure he was safe and warm in the stables by the building he knew from the boy's childhood. 

Other men looked after him here, but his boy would come back once a year and feed him apples and stories. 

These were some of his favorite days. 

— 

One day, he went to sleep, and woke up on shaky legs. 

And they did it all again. 

And then again.

And then again.

Then he came back shorter, fluffier, but he couldn’t help his boy as much in this form, and his boy, with his kind eyes, told him to stop following him around. 

He didn’t, of course, and his boy eventually stopped telling him to leave, as he knew he would. 

But soon after old age took him once more. 

Geralt pet his fur, lying in front of the warm fire, as he left this time. 

He wished he could stay. Wished he could live as long as Geralt lived. Wished he could help Geralt with more than listening and carrying things for him.

He wished he could talk back. 

And then when he closed his eyes, he felt like maybe, this time, he just might.

—

Julian grew up feeling different. 

He took to music like a songbird. Learning to sing just as he learned how to talk. He picked up his lute soon after, but his family found his songs annoying more than anything else. 

His parents didn’t like to have him around. They sent him off to tutors, and sent him out of the house. 

His sisters didn’t bother to hide their disdain for him. They would sneer at his songs. Laugh every time he talked, they called him an idiot. A fool. The plague on their family. 

Julian didn’t think they were all that great either. 

His sisters only ever spoke of finding their soulmate - the person their souls have been searching for since they were born. Everyone had one. You were born the same minute, and you found each other eventually, no matter what. 

Some people met in childhood. Some in old age. No matter how you met though, you just knew. They made you feel safe. Accepted. 

Wanted. 

His sisters would spend hours and hours talking about their soul mates, whispering in the dark of night their theories of when they would meet them. Gushing about which boys from the village might actually end up being their match. 

Julian didn’t worry about any of that. 

He didn’t have a yearning to find his soulmate. He just knew it would happen eventually so he didn’t think it was something worth worrying about. 

No, he yearned, more than anything, to explore. To get out into the world, camp in the trees, find adventure. He could see mountainsides behind his closed eyes. Hear the sound of rivers. Smell campfire. He felt it like a memory, though he knew it was impossible. 

People thought he was weird, while everyone dreamed of finding their soulmate, Julian dreamed of the forest. Of the sky. Of old stone keeps built by grand warriors. 

When he was sent off to school, Julian didn’t mind, he didn’t feel much attachment to his family anyway. 

—

As soon as he finished school, Julian was off. He walked down the path leading away from Oxenfurt, a smile on his face, and pride in his chest. 

He was doing it. He was finally doing it! 

He didn’t make it far. 

People didn’t much like his songs, and Jaskier, with his new and improved name, didn’t know how to put anything else into words. 

The world he lived in behind his eyes didn’t seem to have words. 

He sang about what everyone else sang about - women, drinking, scandals. They didn’t stand out though. He wasn’t making a name for himself. 

He was barely surviving. 

But then, one day, as he was having bread thrown at him, Jaskier saw him. Sitting in the corner. White hair, yellow eyes. 

_ His boy.  _

And everything went black. 

—


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskied blinked his eyes open with a groan, “what?” 

“He’s waking up.” Geralt said. 

Geralt.  _ Geralt _ . 

Jaskier sat up, his eyes wide as they landed on the witcher.  _ His _ witcher. 

What the  _ fuck _ was happening. 

One second ago he’d just been a bard, a normal bard who was trying to make a living. Now he had all these memories? And knew who Geralt was? 

And he was  _ his _ . His Geralt, his boy, but he also had no idea what the fuck that meant and what was he even doing and when had all of this- 

“You alright?” Geralt rumbled at him. Like he had done so many times when Jaskier had been Roach. Or a bird. Or a fucking cat. What the hell was going on?!? “Bard?” 

“Yeah - yeah,” Jaskier cleared his throat, “I just, uh, got dizzy there.” 

“Hm.” Geralt’s noise was so familiar, Jaskier actually started to laugh. Hysterically. And now Geralt was looking at him with concern. A minute ago Jaskier would have called that expression disdain, but he knew Geralt’s face well enough now to know the difference, and what the fuck was  _ happening _ ?! “Let’s… get you some food.” 

Geralt grabbed his arm, helping him up and over to a table. The barmaid, who Jaskier just noticed, wrung her hands together nervously beside them. 

“Is he alright? I don’t want any trouble.” 

“He’s fine, he just needs some stew, if you don’t mind getting some.” 

The girl was off, leaving Jaskier and Geralt alone. Jaskier looked around, his face flush with embarrassment, but everyone else in the tavern seemed to be ignoring him. 

Fair enough. He thought he was crazy too. 

“Well, this is embarrassing,” Jaskier laughed weakly. Because even in this state, he didn’t know how to shut up. 

Geralt just grunted. 

“Sorry you got wrapped into this.” I know you like your quiet time, he didn’t say. 

“The barmaid was screaming, no one else cared. It’s fine.” 

“Thank you anyway,” Jaskier said, leaning into Geralt’s shoulder and feeling a spark go down his whole arm. 

Geralt shot him a look, but said nothing. He picked up his ale and took a sip. 

The woman came back with his stew. “Ah, thank you,” Jaskier said, picking up the spoon. “What do I owe-” 

“On the house,” the girl said, “I’m just glad you aren’t dead!” 

“Well, that makes both of us.” 

Geralt snorted. It sent a thrill through him, to hear that noise again. 

Geralt sat beside him as he ate. Jaskier knew that it was seeing the witcher that had made him faint, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. Geralt wasn’t good with people at the best of times, let alone when someone told him something important… 

Like how Jaskier has known him since he was a child and has been following him around in different animal forms ever since. 

So he ate his stew, keeping one eye on Geralt the whole time, and tried to think of what he would do next. 

He had to go with Geralt of course. But… he couldn’t think of any reason Geralt would let him. Jaskier was no warrior. Not a witcher, soldier, or mage. He was just a bard, trying to see the world… wait. 

A travel companion. Yes! Geralt traveled everywhere, that was all he did, and surely he would let Jaskier tag along, if he promised to keep to himself. He let a wolf follow him for years, surely Jaskier would be better company now, in a form that could talk? 

Which was a sentence he never thought he would think. 

“Where are you, uh, heading? After this?” 

“North.” 

“What a coincidence! Me too!” 

Geralt grunted. 

“Mind if I join you? At least for the day? Best not to be alone, after fainting and all.” 

“You should stay here if that’s what you’re worried about.” Geralt finished his ale, put his cup down, and started to stand. 

Jaskier swallowed the last of his stew and stumbled after him. 

“I’m sure I’m fine! Better to travel in good company than alone, wouldn’t you say?” 

“No.” 

Of course, Jaskier scoffed, jogging to keep up with him. Geralt stopped to untie the reigns of a brown mare. Jaskier pushed down the flare of jealousy that he didn’t fully understand. Why would he be jealous of a horse? He could talk to Geralt now! It was much better this way. 

As soon as he convinced Geralt he could come along with him. 

Geralt is getting ready to mount the mare now, and Jaskier was starting to get frantic. 

“Wait!” 

Geralt turned, “why?” 

“I, uh, I-” 

“Witcher!” Someone shouted. 

Jaskier pointed behind him, “there’s someone calling for you! A job, maybe!” 

Geralt narrowed his eyes at him, and then turned to the man. Someone was stealing their food, stealing things from the farm and the towns. 

“This is wonderful!” Jaskier said after Geralt took the job and the man walked away, “I can come with you!” 

Geralt narrowed his eyes at him, “ _ why _ would you come with me?” 

“Because- because I want to write a song! About you!” It made more sense than anything else Jaskier could think of. 

Geralt didn’t look convinced though, “you can’t follow me for a song. It’s too dangerous.” 

“A great artist doesn’t care about danger, only about his muse! And I believe I have found mine in you, oh great witcher!” 

Geralt grunted, but he didn’t say anything else as he climbed on the horse. 

Jaskier took it as a win that Geralt didn’t gallop away, but walked out of the town. Slow enough for Jaskier to follow him. 

\-- 

They were halfway up the mountainside when Jaskier decided to test his luck a bit more. 

“So, uh, what’s the horse's name?”

“Roach.” 

“Roach? Seriously?” Still?!

Geralt glanced at him, “what’s wrong with Roach?” 

Jaskier had always hated the name, but he plastered on a smile, “nothing, it’s lovely.” 

Geralt grunted, turning away. 

“So, perhaps we could get to know each other better, if we are to be travel companions? Have you, uh, had Roach long? Or um, any other pets?” 

Are my dreams real? How long has it been since I was with you last? 

“We aren’t going to be travel companions.” 

Geralt didn’t say anything more, no matter how much Jaskier tried to wiggle information out of him. 

Goddess, and he remembered wishing to talk to this man. 

\--

The elves were a surprise on top of a surprise filled day. Destiny was clearly wanting to torture him. 

Hearing Geralt defend him was nice though. 

In the end, the elves let them go, and Jaskier got a song out of it. A song that matched the images in his head - images that made a lot more sense now. 

And, as they wandered down the mountainside together, he could tell that Geralt was going to let him follow. 

He could even tell that Geralt was starting to enjoy his company. 

\-- 

Jaskier decided that he liked it much better traveling with Geralt now than how he had traveled with him before. He could use all the skills he used before, just in one neat package. 

He could sing to Geralt like a songbird, to cheer him up. 

He could walk with Geralt like a horse, though he couldn’t carry anything, and it's a bit harder now, he took to walking the path like it's an old picked up hobby. 

He could protect Geralt like he did as a wolf, arguing with anyone who dare call him a monster. 

With the added benefit of being able to talk to him now! 

And a much longer life span than a horse or a wolf or a bird. 

He ignored the fear that a human's life was still much shorter than a witchers. He didn’t know what Geralt would do without him. Didn’t know if he would come back again, after this. Or if this was the last time. The peak of it all, so to speak. 

He didn’t know if he could ever tell Geralt about any of this. 

\--

Two months into their lovely new friendship, Jaskier was requested to sing a song about soulmates. It was not one of his songs, but it was a very popular one, so Jaskier immediately started to play along, skipping between the tables to the tune. 

It was while he was passing by Geralt’s table that he noticed the eye roll. 

It wasn’t towards him, Geralt was used to his performances by now, so it must have been the song. 

Or the subject. 

He waited a few days before bringing it up. 

They were setting up camp, Jaskier starting a fire while Gearlt tended to Roach. Roach, who kept trying to pull away to graze on nearby grass. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes. He had never been so unprofessional when  _ he _ had been Geralt’s horse. 

Afterwards, Jaskier set up their bedrolls and gear, while Geralt went hunting. 

Jaskier took his chance while Geralt was calmly watching two rabbits roast over the flames. 

“You don't believe in soulmates?” 

If Geralt was surprised by the question, he didn’t show it. He didn’t seem phased at all as he shrugged. “I believe they exist. I don't believe they solve all of life's problems, like people think they do. Soulmate couples will still cheat on each other. Beat each other.” Geralt scoffed. “Humans never change.” 

“Okay…” Jaskier snapped a twig, fiddling with his fingers, “what about  _ your _ soulmate…?”  _ Who might possibly be me.  _

It would explain why he was always around Geralt. Every lifetime, even the shortest ones, he was always with Geralt. 

What explained that, but soulmates? 

Geralt grunted. “They say witchers soulmates die within their first week. We’re destined to become witchers, and destiny takes them from us before they even get a chance at a life.”

Jaskier swallowed, “that… can't be proven, can it? Surely that's just a myth.”

Geralt shrugged, “no witcher I know has ever met their soulmate. Maybe we never get them to begin with. That would be less cruel.” 

Jaskier chewed that over. 

Maybe… maybe he was, originally, a human who had died. Maybe destiny brought them together again and again after, and… and maybe they will continue to do so, until Geralt dies as well, and they can finally be together in the after life. 

It was a nice thought. 

\-- 

Jaskier was starting to feel a tad bit insane. 

Every night before he fell asleep, he tried to think back to his furthest memory. It was odd, having memories from different times, different species - with Geralt being the only familiar tether. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Proof? Evidence that any of this was real? 

All he found was more questions. 

How long had he been a horse? How many times had he died and come back? 

How old was Geralt? When did this all begin? 

Was he even with Geralt the first time, or was that just the first time he started to remember things? 

Jaskier felt frazzled. His dreams were now plagued by monsters he had yet to see Geralt fight in this lifetime. It left him with tired and confused days, wandering behind Geralt and Roach, his mind clouded. 

Only to repeat it all again as soon as he lay down. 

But what was he supposed to do? Pretend everything was normal? Pretend he was just meeting Geralt now for the first time? 

He couldn’t, he didn’t know how. 

This wasn’t normal, and Jaskier had never been good at pretending. 

Geralt was starting to notice that something was wrong. He was starting to offer Jaskier more breaks while they were traveling. They stayed longer in inns. He touched Jaskier more, now, which was a nice surprise. His hand on Jaskier’s lower back as they walked around camp. His arm comfortingly curled around him as Jaskier tried to fall asleep. 

Jaskier gratefully accepted it all. But it didn’t help his worries. 

He didn’t know how to ask what he wanted to ask, but the more time passed, the more awkward it would be. 

Geralt deserved to know the truth, even if he didn’t understand it either. 

\-- 

Jaskier finally broke his silence between towns. They were in a clearing in the woods, just the two of them and Roach. A fire in front of them. 

It was calm. It was nice. 

Hopefully he didn’t ruin it. 

“Geralt, I have to tell you something.” 

“Hm.” 

Well, here goes. 

“I have these… dreams? And I got along with animals better than people when I was a kid? I mean, my family thought I was annoying, and the pets were less judgemental but… it was more than that.” Oh goddess, this was explaining nothing. “And this isn't making any sense, but I think - I think there's like this connection between-” 

“Jaskier, it's okay, I know what you are.”

Jaskier froze, “… uh, you do?” 

“With the singing, your charm, the flowers?” Geralt gestured at the flowers in his own hair, which was rude because if he didnt like them he could have just taken them out. “It was kind of obvious.” 

“Was it?” Jaskier frowned, “wait, you could tell by my singing? How?”

“People like you often sing.” 

“People  _ like _ me? There are  _ more _ ?!” Did Geralt have a hoard of souls following around him at any given time? Jaskier glanced at Roach, who was dozing in the grass. Was she another one? What about the squirrel in the tree above him? One of the birds that woke them in the morning? 

“Do you..” Geralt shifted on the log, “not know what you are?” 

“Well I - I  _ thought _ that I might be-” 

“A changeling.” 

Jaskier gaped, “I’m sorry, a what now?”

“A changeling.” 

This changed, pun not intended,  _ everything _ .

“Do changelings dream of the woods? Of flying? Do they feel like they have past lives?” 

  
“Hm.” Geralt shifted uncomfortably. “I don't know much about their… dreams. They are fae left to be raised by humans, that's why your family never fully accepted you as one of their own.”

“Oh… I just thought I was, you know, weird.”

Geralt smirked. “There is that.” 

Jaskier shoved him, both of them smiling at each other. Jaskier was a changeling, not a human after all. So he didn’t have human dreams, or feelings, that was probably normal, right? Fae were, like, magic. Maybe it was just… forest, magic… stuff. 

A weight lifted from Jaskier’s shoulders… before a new thought came into his head. 

“Does this mean I… that you don't want to travel with me anymore?” 

Geralt frowned, “why wouldn't I want to travel with you?”

“I'm not human?”

“So? I’m not human. I don't like humans, why should I care if you're not one of them.” 

Jaskier grinned. “Okay. maybe we could find someone though? Who does know more about fae?” 

Geralt sighed, “I know someone.”

“Who?”

“My ex.”

  
  


\--

Yennefer was a badass, genius, witch who very obviously had the hots for Geralt. She grinned at him with her red lips, and her sexy dress, and her pretty wavy hair. 

Jaskier very pointedly ignored the looks Geralt sent back her way.  _ Ex _ , he had said. Clearly there was something still going on there. 

But this was it. This was who could help him. So Jaskier didn’t say anything about the looks, even if it did stir up hurt and jealousy in him. All he wanted was answers. 

“Geralt said you could tell me about changelings,” he finally spoke up after they had done quite enough of their flirty bickering. 

Yennefer smirked, she looked at Jaskier like he was a fly in her way. A little pawn Geralt had placed in front of her to knock over. An excuse for Geralt to come visit, and nothing more. 

“They are fae, left to be raised by humans. What exactly do you want to know?” 

“I have,” he licked his lips, “I have these dreams. I was just wondering if that was normal? To have dreams of… the forest?” 

Yennefer rolled her eyes, beckoning him closer. He glanced at Geralt, but Geralt just gave him a nod. 

With a deep breath, he stepped forward. She placed his hand on his head and then - 

Memories flashed, flying to Geralt’s window sill - trotting with Geralt on his back - curling up with Geralt as he scratched his belly - 

Yennefer dropped her hand, both of them fell back with a gasp. 

Jaskier was only slightly smug that Geralt had chosen to catch him instead of her. 

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked. 

Yennefer shook her head, stepping forward. Jaskier didn’t have a chance to say anything before she was on him again. 

She dug deeper this time. Memories of curling up in Geralt’s hand as he stroked Jaskier’s feathers. Running after a string as his boy played with him. A soft lullaby, kind eyes. 

Jaskier was trembling when she let go this time. Yennefer took a few steps back to regain her own composure. 

“What is it?” Geralt asked, holding Jaskier close to him. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Yennefer said, already back to full strength and looking between them with interest. 

“What?” 

“He's your soulmate.” 

“...witchers don't have soulmates. They die.” Geralt shook his head, “Jaskier is years younger than me.” 

“Yes, and he did die. He came back as birds, and wolves, and horses. Jaskier has been with you the whole time.” 

Jaskier swallowed nervously, “that's what it is then? I'm not… it's not a changeling thing?”

“No,” Yennefer smirked at him, “it's a Geralt thing.”

He looked up at Geralt, bracing himself for the witcher to let go of him. To walk away, betrayed and angry. An apology was already coming out of his mouth, about how he was sorry, how he tried to tell him, but it was all brought up short when Geralt pulled him tight against his chest. 

“That was you?” Geralt whispered into his ear, “who sang to me through the mutations? And you were Roach? You were my Roach? And my wolf?” 

Jaskier nodded against Geralt’s shoulder, “yes.” 

“Thank you. For being there for me.” 

“I didn't do much,” he laughed into Geralt's shoulder, his eyes teary, “you were always the one who looked after me!” 

“We were there for each other, then.” 

They held each other like that for a long time. Long enough for Yennefer to get bored, at least. 

“If you two ever want a third party, you know how to find me!” She said, stepping through a portal. 

“....did she just offer-” 

“Ignore her,” Geralt said. 

“... think about it later?” 

Geralt laughed, finally pulling away, “fine.” 

\-- 

That night, around the fire, Jaskier and Geralt pulled their bedrolls together. They lay in each other's arms, talking between kisses. About past lives, this life, future plans. 

After all, they were soulmates. Together now, and always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks :) I hope you liked it! And I hope it made sense haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
